


Searching for Happiness

by kanigarapeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanigarapeach/pseuds/kanigarapeach
Summary: Sama-sama mencari sebuah kebahagiaan. Apakah Jaehyun dan Taeyong akan menemukan kebahagiaan itu satu sama lain?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this fanfiction was made on my twitter (@kanigarapeach) tapi aku gak bisa bikin socmed AU, jadi berhenti lama banget walaupun idenya tetap terpendam dan pengin banget aku keluarkan. Akhirnya memutuskan memindahkan cerita ini ke AO3. semoga bisa selesai, biar aku bisa tenang :D

> _**BREAKING NEWS** _
> 
> **_“Penyanyi sekaligus rapper Lee Taeyong dimintai keterangan terkait pembelian obat tidur yang dilarang dibeli di Korea”_ **
> 
> **_“Ice Management memberikan keterangan bahwa terjadi kesalahpahaman pada kasus pembelian obat tidur Lee Taeyong”_ **
> 
> **_“Lee Taeyong dipanggil pihak berwenang sebagai saksi mengenai pembelian merek obat tidur yang dia beli di luar negeri”_ **

_“Alaaah, ternyata sama aja Lee Taeyong dengan artis lainnya. Pasti alasannya sama saja ‘Insomnia’ paling dia sudah kecanduan obat terlarang”_

_“Jujur saja, aku curiga sebenarnya ada obat lain di daftar obat yang ditemukan polisi. Tidak mungkin polisi mengadakan investigasi hanya karena obat tidur”_

_“Sudah kuduga. Taeyong emang vibe-nya tidak enak. Ternyata dia kecanduan.”_

_“Hah? Masa sih Taeyong??? Aku percaya pada Lee Taeyong!!”_

_“Wah, Aku tidak menyangka. Taeyong cancelled kalau seperti ini.”_

Taeyong segera menutup fake account media sosialnya dan melemparkan handphone-nya ke dalam tas. Dia ingin sekali membalas komentar-komentar di acc gosip itu tapi dia tahu itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Dia akan membiarkan manajemen-nya menghandle masalah ini, dan untuk sementara waktu dia tidak akan muncul ke publik.

Taeyong menghela napas dan berusaha mengatur emosinya. Dia membuka chat dari Leo yang berisi permintaannya untuk bersembunyi dari media untuk sementara waktu sampai semua tenang

 _“Listen to me for once, and lie low for awhile, okay? Let me handle this”_ Tenggorokan Taeyong rasanya tercekat, dia tau bagaimana bahagianya Leo ketika tau akhirnya dia mau pergi ke psikiatris dan mengobati insomnia parahnya. Bagaimana dia sebelumnya harus ikut menenangkannya ketika mimpi buruk datang dan memaksanya untuk terjaga di malam-malam yang panjang. Taeyong menenggak habis air mineral yang ada di gelas di depannya. Apakah Leo percaya pada media? Apa Leo percaya padanya? Sudah lama mereka tidak berbicara selain tentang pekerjaan. Leo pasti kecewa. Dia kembali mengecewakan Leo.

“Lupakan. Harus. Hubunganmu dengan Leo sudah berakhir bertahun-tahun yang lalu.”

Lamunan Taeyong buyar ketika pramugari menanyakan apakah dia ingin kembali mengisi gelas air minum didepannya. Taeyong meminta wine karena dia ingin bisa tertidur sebelum pesawat mendarat da dia tiba di kota kelahirannya.

Taeyong memandang keluar jendela, pesawat terbang menggantung diatas awan kelabu. Tidak ada cahaya terlihat di luar jendela. Persis seperti suasana hati Taeyong saat ini. Dia hanya berharap keputusannya pulang adalah keputusan yang tepat.

**

Hyori mengusap keringat yang jatuh di pelipisnya. Kaosnya sudah basah oleh keringat, rambut hitamnya yang dia kuncir kuda sudah berantakan. Tangannya terbungkus sarung tangan safety yang sudah menghitam karena arang dan lumpur. Hyori sedang memindahkan potongan kayu besar ketika handphone-nya bergetar, dengan susah payah dia meraih hanphone-nya yang dia taruh di saku belakang jinsnya. Terlihat notifikasi pesan dari Taeyong

_“Aku sudah sampai di terminal”_

Hyori tersenyum senang, kemudian bersiul memanggil pria muda yang sedang berbicara dengan dua orang pegawai bertopi kuning.

“Oi, Jaehyun! Cepat kemari” Pria muda yang dipanggil Jaehyun menoleh, helm biru yang dipegang di tangan kanannya bergoyang seirama dengan langkahnya mendekati Hyori.

“I need your help” Hyori merogoh-rogoh kantung celananya mencari benda yang dia butuhkan “….aishh dimana aku menyimpan kunci mobilku…” Jaehyun mengambil kunci mobil yang tergelatak di bangku panjang yang dibuat dari sisa-sisa kayu yang terbakar. kemudian menggoyangkannya di depan muka Hyori. Hyori merebut kunci mobilnya dari tangan Jaehyun

“Kau ingat adikku Taeyong? Bawa mobilku, kemudian jemput Taeyong di terminal” Jaehyun menggenggam helmnya erat-erat, adrenalinnya naik mendengar nama Taeyong

“Taeyong pulang?” Berhati-hati Jaehyun menanyakan kepastian apa yang dia dengar, berusaha tidak menunjukan kegembiraannya

“Eh? Kau ingat Taeyong?” Hyori menarik tangan Jaehyun, kemudian menjejalkan kunci mobilnya ke tangan Jaehyun kembali

“Emmm..siapa yang tidak kenal Lee Taeyong, noona” Jaehyun tersenyum berusaha menunjukan kalau dia kenal Taeyong adalah hal yang lumrah, Hyori mengangguk setuju mengakui kalau adiknya sekarang bukan orang biasa.

“Oke, cepat sana jemput dia dan langsung bawa ke kabin yang ada di blok 10. Kalau dia tidak bertanya tidak usah membahas keadaan rumah utama. Kalau bisa tidak usah dibahas sama sekali” Jaehyun mengangguk. Lesung pipinya terbentuk, tidak menyangka keberuntungannya sebagus ini. Taeyong pulang dan dia yang akan menjemputnya.

**

Saat pertama kali Taeyong bertemu Jaehyun. Yang Taeyong lihat pertama kali adalah lesung pipinya yang terbentuk begitu dalam karena tersenyum. Saat itu Taeyong memakai masker hitam, topi hitam yang dia turunkan sampai menutupi matanya, tangan yang masuk ke ke jaket abu-abu yang dia kancing sampai ke leher. Tepukan lembut di bahunya membuatnya kaget dan seketika menoleh dan melihat Jaehyun tersenyum berdiri disampingnya.

“Aku Jaehyun, Hyori noona sudah menunggu” Jaehyun tidak menyebut namanya di terminal bis yang cukup ramai, Taeyong berterima kasih untuk itu. Sebelum Jaehyun datang, TV di ruang tunggu terminal menayangkan update berita kasus Taeyong, tangan Taeyong langsung dingin, berharap kakaknya atau siapapun itu segera datang dan menjemputnya dari sini sebelum ada orang yang mengenalinya. Saat itulah Jaehyun datang.

Jaehyun membantunya memasukan koper Taeyong ke bagian belakang Trailhawk milik Hyori. Jaehyun membukakan pintu depan penumpang untuk Taeyong dan berlari kecil ke bagian supir. Taeyong ragu untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Ini memang mobil Hyori, tapi dia tidak ingat siapa orang yang menjemputnya ini.

“Dimana Hyori Noona?” Taeyong berdiri di pintu penumpang, melihat Jaehyun yang mulai menyalakan mesin mobil. Jaehyun menoleh dan kembali tersenyum “Dia ada di site, ada pekerjaan yang sedang tidak bisa dia tinggalkan. Ayo masuk sebentar lagi hari gelap. Akan lebih baik kalau kita sampai di perkebunan sebelum gelap”

Taeyong akan menjawab ketika handphone di tangannya bergetar, telpon dari Hyori Noona

“Taeyong kau sudah bersama Jaehyun?” Taeyong melirik ke Jaehyun dan menggumamkan ‘Iya’ pelan

“Syukurlah, maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Pulanglah dulu ke kabin, istirahat dan kita bertemu besok” Taeyong tidak menjawab tetapi Hyori sudah menutup teleponnya, kebiasannya dari dulu tidak hilang. Taeyong memasukan hanphonenya kesaku jaketnya, kemudian melemparkan tasnya ke kursi penumpang dan menutup pintu mobil

“Sudah percaya kalau aku teman Hyori noona?” Taeyong mendengus kesal melihat Jaehyun yang memasukan gigi mesin, bersiap meninggalkan terminal bis.


	2. Chapter 2

_Taeyong menunduk dalam, kedua sikunya menekan masing-masing pahanya. Matanya menutup rapat berusaha tidak mendengar suara pertengkaran Hyori dan kakeknya_

_“BERANI-BERANINYA KAU HYORI!”_

_“KAKEK BISA MENEKAN AYAH DAN PAMAN TAPI KAKEK TIDAK AKAN BISA MENEKANKU!”_

_Terdengar gebrakan meja dan pertengkaran kembali berlanjut. Taeyong seharusnya bisa pergi ke kamarnya, paling tidak suara pertengkaran ini tidak akan terlalu terdengar. Tapi kenapa kakinya tidak bisa bergerak? Kenapa badannya menolak untuk beranjak?_

_“AKU TIDAK PERDULI APA KATA KAKEK. TAEYONG AKAN PERGI DARI SINI. DIA TIDAK AKAN MENJADI BONEKA KAKEK SEPERTI AYAH DAN PAMAN!!!”_

_“TAEYONG TIDAK AKAN PERGI!! TAEYONG AKAN TETAP DISINI! TETAP DISINI!!!”_

_Taeyong merasakan pundaknya dipegang, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Yunho berdiri disampingnya. Pandangannya sulit ditebak, tapi dia bisa melihat kesedihan di mata Yunho. Apa Yunho hyung juga kecewa padaku?_

_“Taeyong…..” Yunho belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika pintu ruang belajar menggebrak terbuka. Hyori keluar berurai air mata, tetapi raut mukanya penuh kemarahan._

_“Taeyong, Yunho, ikut aku sekarang” Taeyong berdiri dan mengikuti Hyori yang setengah berlari berjalan ke kamar mereka. Hyori membuka kamar Taeyong yang dia tinggalkan selama dia di asrama. Kamarnya masih rapi seperti sebelum dia tinggalkan. Sejak kejadian itu dia belum kembali ke kamarnya._

_Hyori membuka lemari pakaian Taeyong dan mengambil setumpuk dokumen dari laci, dia memasukan buku kecil dari tumpukan dokumen itu dan memasukan dokumen sisanya ke koper yang dia turunkan dari atas lemari dengan bantuan Yunho_

_“Taeyong masukan barang yang kau butuhkan ke koper. Bajumu masih banyak yang di asrama kan?”_

_“Noona…” Taeyong mulai terisak, mulai memahami apa yang Hyori Noona-nya lakukan_

_“Ini, tabungan ini atas namamu. Paman memberikan ini ketika…ketika dia dalam keadaan normal. Pegang ini.” Hyori menjejalkan buku kecil yang tadi dia keluarkan ke tangan Taeyong yang bergetar_

_“Noona, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa…..” Hyori seperti tidak mendengarkan apa yang Taeyong katakan dan beralih ke Yunho_

_“Yunho, antarkan Taeyong ke Paman Kim. Dia teman ayah. Dia tau keadaannya, aku sudah menceritakan detail keadaannya. Dia yang akan mengurus sisanya. Aku masih membutuhkanmu disini. Karena itu….aku belum bisa melepasmu” Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk, menatap Hyori yang menggigit bibirnya menahan perasaanya._

_“Noona, aku tidak mau pergi….” Hyori merasakan Taeyong menarik ujung kemeja hitamnya. Hyori menoleh, Taeyong menutup matanya yang basah dengan lengannya, Hyori menahan tangis kalau bisa dia ingin menahan Taeyong disni, tapi dia tidak bisa. Ini demi kebaikan Taeyong_

_“Taeyong dengarkan aku, kau bisa. Aku yakin kau bisa. Kau adik kebanggaanku.” Taeyong masih menangis sesenggukan, Hyori menelangkup wajah Taeyong dengan kedua tangannya dan menempelkan jidatnya ke jidat Taeyong “Maafkan aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Ingat bahwa aku menyayangimu, paman menyayangimu, bibi juga menyayangimu. Bahkan kakek menyayangimu. Tapi kau tidak bisa disini untuk saat ini. Kau harus pergi” Taeyong akhirnya mengangguk, Hyori menghapus air mata Taeyong menggunakan ujung kemejanya_

_“Taeyongie-ku sudah SMA sekarang tidak seharusnya dia menangis di depanku” Hyori memeluk Taeyong erat untuk terakhir kalinya. Dia menatap Yunho dan menyerahkan Taeyong ke Yunho_

_“Tolong pastikan dia sampai ke rumah Paman Kim dengan selamat”_

“Taeyong-ssi, Taeyong-ssi…..Hyung!” Taeyong bergelagap karena dibangunkan dari tidurnya. Migrain langsung menyerang kepalanya tapi dia menghela napas lega ketika sadar yang baru dialaminya adalah mimpi. Dia merasakan buliran air mata masih mengalir diujung matanya. Dia melirik ke kursi supir. Berharap Jaehyun tidak menyadari kalau dia menangis, Taeyong menghapus air matanya dengan ujung lengan bajunya ‘semoga aku tidak menggigau’.

“sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, Hyori Noona memintaku untuk membawamu ke cabin di block 10.” Taeyong menoleh ke Jaehyun. Apa dia tidak salah lihat? Kenapa dia seperti melihat kilat kemarahan di mata Jaehyun?

“Aku tau” gumam Taeyong, memikirkan apa mungkin Jaehyun marah karena tadi dia tidak mempercayai kalau dia adalah orang suruhan Hyori Noona

Beberapa menit kemudia mereka sampai di kabin yang mereka tuju. Kabin berdinding kayu yang akan Taeyong tempati masih gelap, tapi bentuknya masih sama seperti 10 tahun lalu. Jaehyun memarkirkan mobil di depan kabin, kemudian turun dan mengambil koper Taeyong. Taeyong akan menarik sendiri kopernya tetapi Jaehyun dengan sigap sudah membuka kunci pintu depan kabin dan memasukan kopernya.

Taeyong menaruh tas ranselnya di meja makan kemudian menoleh, dia otomatis mundur ke belakang ketika sadar Jaehyun berdiri menjulang di depannya.

“errr…kau tidak pergi?” Dia baru sadar kalau Jaehyun satu jengkal lebih tinggi darinya sehingga matanya tepat di leher Jaehyun. Dia mendongak sedikit dan dia melihat ekspresi Jaehyun yang tidak bisa dia deskripsikan. Marah? Bukan. Jengkel? Bukan. Sedih? Taeyong tidak yakin

“Aku mau minta maaf tadi sempat curiga kau bukan teman Hyori Noona. Aku perlu waspada….melihat keadaanku sekarang” Ekspresi Jaehyun melunak dan kemudian senyum ramah yang tadi sempat hilang kembali muncul

“Aku paham, Maafkan tadi aku juga tidak memperkenalkan diri dengan baik. Kalau ada apa-apa Taeyong-ssi bisa menghubungiku” Taeyong mengangguk, setelah mengatakan itu Jaehyun keluar dan menuju mobil tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Taeyong menunggu sampai mobil Jaehyun menghilang di belokan, kemudian mengunci pintu kabin.

Taeyong mengambil handphone di tas ranselnya dan mengirimkan pesan kalau dia sudah sampai dengan selamat ke Hyori Noona, Doyoung dan tentu saja Leo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words vomit. so busy with works. nggak tau in apakah makes sense chapter ini. tapi aku pengin cerita ini jalan

Taeyong menutup teleponnya. Dia baru saja menelepon Leo dan Doyoung, Leo tidak berkomentar apa-apa ketika Taeyong bilang dia pulang kerumah, tau Taeyong tidak mau membahas lebih jauh, dia hanya bertanya apakah dia membawa obat insomnianya dan Taeyong hanya mengangguk, tidak sadar kalau Leo tidak bisa melihat anggukannya. Sedangkan Doyoung langsung shock ketika tau dia pulang kerumah dan mebombardirnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Siapa yang menyuruhnya pulang? Dengan siapa dia pulang? Dia tinggal dimana? Dengan siapa dia tinggal? Taeyong hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar kekhawatiran Doyoung dan Doyoung terdengar sangat kesal mendengar Taeyong menjawab kalau dia baik-baik saja. Setelah beberapa saat berusaha meyakinkan Doyoung kalau dia baik-baik saja, akhirnya Taeyong berhasil membuat Doyoung mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyusul Taeyong.

Sebenarnya tuduhan penyelundupan obat Taeyong sudah selesai, Taeyong terbukti tidak bersalah. Tapi media masih panas, apalagi yang melaporkan masalah penyelundupan ini adalah orang terdekatnya. Atau lebih tepatnya mantan teman terdekatnya. Jeon Joon. Berbagai teori muncul – dan kebanyakan padangan negative untuk Taeyong - meskipun Leo dan tim sudah mengeluarkan statement resmi untuk menyangkal rumor yang beredar.

Taeyong meletakan kepalanya diatas meja makan, menoleh ke jendela dan melihat cahaya matahari samar-samar mulai masuk menelisik dari jendela. Suasananya benar-benar menenangkan tapi pikirannya berkecamuk. Semalam dia tidak bisa tidur. Karena lelah, karena marah, karena sedih. Dia tidak menyangka Jeon joon akan berbuat sejahat itu. Bukannya Jeon joon yang dulu meninggalkannya? Membawa kabur semua uang yang mereka dapatkan dari bernyanyi dari panggung ke panggung? Kenapa dia yang sekarang marah pada Taeyong? Taeyong merasakan perih di tenggorokannya ketika dia ingat di kantor polisi bertemu dengan Jeon Joon dan ketika Taeyong menanyakan kenapa dia memfitnahnya, Jeon joon hanya tersenyum sinis dan menjawab “aku membencimu, perlu alasan lain?”

Taeyong harus mencegah Leo untuk tidak memukul Jeon joon, dan juga hanya bisa mendengarkan kemarahan Leo ketika Taeyong mencabut gugatannya pada Jeon joon. Dia hanya lelah, dia harus kehilangan lagi orang yang dia anggap sebagai teman.

Terdengar pintu diketuk dengan lembut, Taeyong menoleh dan terkejut melihat Jaehyun berdiri dipintu masuk. Sedang apa dia disini?

“Selamat pagi, maaf menggangu, aku membawa sarapan untukmu. Kemarin Taeyong-ssi tidak mau makan malam ketika aku ajak, dan setauku tidak ada makanan juga di kabin” Taeyong tertegu menatap Jaehyun yang tersenyum menatapnya. Taeyong ingat bagaimana raut muka Jaehyun yang sulit ditebak semalam, sedangkan sekarang dia tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya seperti tidak terjadi ada apa-apa.

“Oh, sebenernya kau tidak usah repot-repot, Hyori Noona sebentar lagi datang. Aku kira dia pasti membawa makanan” Taeyong merasa bersalah ketika melihat raut muka Jaehyun sedikit kecewa, “tapi tidak apa-apa, aku bisa memakan itu sebelum Hyori Noona datang” muka Jaehyun langsung berubah cerah

“Maaf, aku tidak tau” Jaehyun menyerahkan bungkusan plastic yang dia bawa ke Taeyong, Taeyong mengintip isinya, didalamnya ada sesuatu yang Taeyong kira sandwich dan susu.

“Terima kasih sebelumnya, maaf aku tidak bisa mengajakmu makan bersama” Jaehyun mengangguk, sadar itu adalah usiran halus Taeyong untuknya

“Tidak masalah, aku harus segera ke site setelah ini”

“Site? Kawasan mana yang sedang dibangun?” Jaehyun terdiam kemudian mengoreksi perkatannya “Maksudku lahan”

Taeyong ber-ahh “Kau salah satu pekerja di lahan anggur ternyata” Jaehyun kembali tersenyum menunjukan dimplesnya “bisa dibilang begitu” ujar Jaehyun penuh misteri

“Aku permisi dulu Taeyong-ssi, semoga suka dengan sandwichnya” Taeyong mengangguk

“Ngomong-ngomong, panggil saja aku Taeyong, aku risih dipanggil Taeyong-ssi. Lagipula sepertinya kita seumuran” Jaehyun tertawa kecil

“Baiklah, Taeyong” Jaehyun kemudian meninggalkan kabin Taeyong. Taeyong menutup pintu kabinnya setelah melihat punggung Jaehyun hilang di ujung jalan. Selembar kertas terjatuh ketika dia mengeluarkan makanan dari dalam plastic. Sebuah perasaan yang Taeyong tidak bisa deskripsikan muncul di hatinya.

_“Taeyong-ssi bisa menghubungiku di 0834XXXXXXXX jika membutuhkan apapun”_


End file.
